callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Special Air Service/Modern Warfare
Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare/Modern Warfare Remastered In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the Special Air Service was a principal force in combating the Middle Eastern hostiles and Ultranationalist Russian rebels during the six-day global conflict. Captain John Price's SAS team was critical in the US/UK operation, operating alongside Marine Force Recon to eliminate the Ultranationalist nuclear threat and kill Imran Zakhaev. The main SAS operative of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare is John "Soap" MacTavish. The SAS also appears in multiplayer, fighting only against the Spetsnaz. The SAS announcer is Gaz. The S.A.S plays a critical role in Call of Duty. Known SAS Members *Captain MacMillan (Later S.A.S. Director) *Captain John Price *Gaz (K.I.A.) *Gary "Roach" Sanderson (K.I.A.) *Sgt. John "Soap" MacTavish (Later Captain) (K.I.A.) *Mac (K.I.A.) *Sgt. Arem *Sgt. Barton *Sgt. Wallcroft *Paulsen (K.I.A.) *Pvt. Griffen (Later Corporal) (K.I.A.) *Sgt. Lovejoy *Sgt. Newcastle *Sgt. Marcus Burns *Simon "Ghost" Riley (22nd SAS Regiment) (K.I.A.) *Sgt. Redgrave Weapons *M4 Carbine SOPMOD *G36C *M1911 .45 *USP .45 *M21 *Barrett .50cal *MP5 *M249 SAW *R700 *W1200 *M1014 *RPG-7 *FGM-148 Javelin *FIM-92 Stinger *AT-4 *Minigun *M203 Multiplayer Maps Bare Load Screen Bloc CoD4.jpg|Bloc ChinatownCOD4.jpg|Chinatown Bare Load Screen Countdown CoD4.jpg|Countdown CreekCOD4.jpg|Creek Bare Load Screen Downpour CoD4.jpg|Downpour Cod4-killhouse.jpg|Killhouse Bare Load Screen Overgrown CoD4.jpg|Overgrown Cod4 map pipeline.jpg|Pipeline Shipment Load.jpg|Shipment Cod4 map vacant.jpg|Vacant Cod4 map wetwork.jpg|Wet Work Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The SAS are featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 as part of Task Force 141 with John "Soap" MacTavish returning as an NPC and playable character. SAS members in Task Force 141 are not as easily identifiable because of a combination of British, American, Canadian, and Australian members, but can be recognized by the British flag on their shoulder patches. None of the SAS members in TF141 don the trademark gas masks as standard equipment. Captain John Price is featured as well in later missions as an NPC. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The SAS shows up in Modern Warfare: Mobilized. One of two playable characters is an SAS operative, headed by Captain Bell and Sergeant Walker. They take part in a search for a nuke, eventually finding and disarming it. Known SAS Members *Capt. Bell *Sgt. Walker *Sgt. Patrick O' Neil Weapons *M9 *MP5 *MP7 *P90 *M249 SAW *M4A1 Red Dot *M40A3 *FGM-148 Javelin *RPG-7 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The SAS return in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, under the command of Major General MacMillan, callsign "Baseplate", donning their trademark gas masks as in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. They are featured in the campaign mission "Mind the Gap", when the player takes control of Sgt. Marcus Burns. Captains John "Soap" MacTavish and John Price also make another appearance as both NPCs and playable characters. The SAS appears in multiplayer fighting only against the Inner Circle and Spetsnaz. Sgt. Wallcroft is the announcer for the SAS. Known SAS Members *Sgt. Marcus Burns *Sgt. Wallcroft *Cpl. Griffen (K.I.A.) *Baseplate *Sierra 1 *Meyers *Sgt. Redgrave *Bravo Nine (Unknown) Randomly Generated SAS Members These names are seen in Both COD4 and COD Modern Warfare 3 Weapons *MP5 *USP .45 *SPAS-12 *MP7 (On their holsters) *M1911 .45 (On their holsters) *RSASS (Special Ops only) *ACR 6.8 (Special Ops only) *Five Seven (Special Ops only) *Starstreak (Special Ops only) *G36C (Special Ops only) *M320 GLM (Special Ops only) *SCAR-L (Special Ops only) Multiplayer Maps Sideview Aground MW3.jpg|Aground (Face Off) Bare Loading Screen Arkaden MW3.png|Arkaden Main Statue Erosion MW3.jpg|Erosion (Face Off) Lower Road Piazza MW3.jpg|Piazza Bare Load Screen Sanctuary MW3.jpg|Sanctuary Bare Load Screen Seatown MW3.png|Seatown Bare Load Screen Underground MW3.png|Underground Notable military operations 1996 *Lieutenant Price and Captain MacMillian make their way to a hotel in Pripyat, Ukraine where they will try to assassinate Ultranationalist Party leader Imran Zakhaev 2011 *Obtaining a manifest from a ship in the Bering Strait *Joint operation with Russian Loyalists to rescue Ultranationalist informant: Nikolai from a village in the Caucasus Mountains *Escaping the helicopter crash to get Nikolai to the secondary extraction *Joint operation with Loyalists to capture Khaled Al-Asad in a village in Azerbaijan *Defending the village from Zakhaev's men to escape by helicopter *Joint operation with Loyalists and USMC to capture Victor Zakhaev in Southern Russia *Rescuing Griggs and destroying a power station in the Altay Mountains *Joint operation with USMC to infiltrate the launch facility *Joint operation with USMC to reach the launch control room and input the abort codes *Escaping the facility and killing Imran Zakhaev 2016 *Securing a high value vehicle containing cargo that has been assumed to bring destruction to the UK. This operation took place in London, England. Gallery SAS Stinger CoD4.png|A SAS soldier using a Stinger in Call of Duty 4. Wallcroft Griffen CoD4.jpg|Wallcroft and Griffin, SAS operators. Looking for Griggs CoD4.png|SAS Fireteam Breaching freighter MWR.png|Bravo Team preparing to breach SAS mw3 logo.JPG|SAS logo from Call of Duty ELITE. SAS Member MW3.jpg|An SAS operator in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. SAS Operative MW3.png|SAS operative in "Mind the Gap". SAS Emblem Mind the Gap MW3.png|Special Air Service logo in MW3 as seen in the cutscene of "Mind the Gap". SAS restrain.jpg|SAS soldiers restraining hostiles. Arkaden SAS.png|SAS operators on Arkaden. SAS soldier holding MP9 akimbo MW3.jpg|An SAS operator With MP9s. Piazza gameplay5.jpg Piazza gameplay3.jpg P90_Third_Person_MW3.png SAS Soldier MP5 Underground MW3.jpg SAS RSASS Underground MW3.jpg|A SAS Sniper with the RSASS on Underground. Sas assault.png|The assault SAS soldier render. Sas smg.png|The SMG SAS soldier render. Sas demo.png|The shotgun SAS soldier render. Sas lmg.png|The LMG SAS soldier render. SAS Xbox Avatar.png|An SAS outfit for the Xbox avatars. Mw3 SAS Models.png|SAS Models. SAS control point MW3.jpg|A SAS flag. SAS and GIGN knifing model.png|SAS' knifing model in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. British SAS flags CoD4.jpg|The British flag waving alongside a Special Air Service flag in "F.N.G.". MWR SAS renders 1.jpg|Modern Warfare Remastered SAS renders MWR SAS renders 2.jpg|Modern Warfare Remastered SAS renders MWR SAS renders 3.jpg|Modern Warfare Remastered SAS renders MWR SAS renders 4.jpg|Modern Warfare Remastered SAS renders MWR SAS renders 5.jpg|Modern Warfare Remastered SAS renders MWR SAS renders 6.jpg|Modern Warfare Remastered SAS renders MWR SAS renders 8.jpg|Modern Warfare Remastered SAS renders MWR SAS renders 7.jpg|Modern Warfare Remastered SAS renders MWR SAS renders 9.jpg|Modern Warfare Remastered SAS renders Videos Modern Warfare Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *In multiplayer, the SAS, unlike the other factions, have two separate appearances depending on the level. *Using the "Come On!" quick chat command while playing as the SAS faction in multiplayer will make Gaz say "Bloody Hell!" instead. *Some MP models wear U.S flags, and vice versa with Marines. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Their spawn theme can be heard in final part of "Bag and Drag", while their victory theme can be heard in final part of "Goalpost" and their defeat theme in "Blood Brothers" , when Soap dies. *In multiplayer, their faction name is lengthened to Special Air Service. *Their victory theme is also the theme for going on the disc channel with MW3 in the Wii on the Wii menu. *Their motto "Who Dares Wins" is the name of an achievement with the same name after killing Makarov. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Factions Category:Real Life Article